You filled it up with your love
by oncer4life11
Summary: Gremma one-shot inspired by Carrie Underwoods What i never knew i always wanted. Technically a sequel to my one-shot Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat. But stands alone also.


**This is a sequel to my Gremma one-shot** _ **Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat.**_ **But this one is inspired by Carrie Underwoods** _ **What I never knew I always wanted.**_ **It isn't important to read** _ **Dancing**_ **to understand, but I would appreciate if you guys checked that story out as well.**

 **I do not own OUAT own or its character just my imagination. And I do not own the song that inspired this fic, so anything from the song is not mine.**

 _ **You filled it up with your love**_

Emma is startled awake from her dream, she almost rolled off the bed. She sighs to calm herself down, urging her heart rate to slow back down. She lies there a few minutes then tries to fall back to sleep but can't she had to use the damn bathroom. So she removes her covers in hopes of not waking up her husband who was fast asleep beside her.

Emma quietly pads out into the hallway towards the bathroom, the hallway lit by a couple night lights to light their way in the dark. She stops at the small table holding a few pictures, the one that catches her attention; her and Grahams wedding picture. It was while they were saying their vows, facing each other and holding hands. Emma smiles at the memory of the day, she never saw herself getting married, wearing a white dress. But a lot of that had to do with her not believing in love, let alone true love. She never expected she had a 'prince charming' that would come into her life, and in turn changing all her feelings about love. But that is exactly what Graham did, he filled a hole in not only her life but also her heart, he filled it with his love. They had been married for 3 years now, her life since meeting Graham and the 3 years before that, it felt like she must of in a sense been blind. They met, and it was like her eyes opened for the first time and really let her see the world for the first time, it was a beautiful thing.

After Emma finishes using the bathroom, she starts heading back to her and Graham's room, but is stopped in her tracks by the babbles coming from the other room. Emma walks to the room, but stops in the doorway and leans against the door frame, looking at her little boy. Their lives forever changed 17 months ago, when Emma learned she was pregnant, and 10 months ago they welcomed their son Henry into the world.

Being a mom was a role she never dreamed of being, if she never would have love, then she wouldn't have kids, she wasn't going to be that person that brought a innocent little human into the world with no support. She didn't necessarily feel she had to be married, but she wanted the father to be around. She wanted any child of hers to have two parents, whether they were in one home or two, they would have both parents, but she never felt she would have it.

Emma walks into the room, and looks down into the crib and smiles at her son "Hey, there's my little bear" she says then picks him up, and holds him to her chest, his head going right to her shoulder, while one of her hands rests on his back and the other arm supported his little butt and the hand held by his side holding him securely to herself, his sweet little forehead against her neck. She moves to the rocking chair and sits down, giving him a gentle kiss on his head and lightly starts rocking them "Let's get you back to sleep Henry" she says quietly, and she starts humming a bit, it seemed to soothe her little boy. Singing lullabies, something she never saw herself doing, but she loved it. She loved their time together in the quite dark of the nursery. She loved when he would just stare at her with his sweet eyes, his daddies eyes which she loved, stealing a piece of her heart every single time.

It doesn't take long with the gentle rocking and humming for Henry to fall back to sleep, but Emma isn't ready to put him back into his crib, but she was also missing the comfort of her bed. As they walk to her room, she moves her hand from his back, and fixes the leg of his adorable dinosaur pajamas that Graham proudly found and bought for Henry. Emma gets to her room and carefully sits back to her spot on the bed and sits leaning back on the head board of the bed. Once they were settled Henry nuzzles his head against her neck further then before and grabbed a fistful of her t-shirt which makes Emma smile, and her smile continues as she watches her husband and son sleep, in the quite dark of their bedroom.

Yep, Emma never thought she would be a wife or a mother, but looking at her two favorite guys, it made her so damn happy.

The end.


End file.
